


This Is the End

by soft_bucky



Series: This Is the Start of Something Beautiful [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, Deaf, Deaf Character, Fluff, Fluffy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, larry stylinson - Freeform, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's made it to pro football and proposes to Louis after four years together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part to this series! Thanks for reading! Title from Skyfall by Adele.

_“Harry. Don’t you have an interview today?”_ Louis asks him soon after they wake up.

Harry turns on his side and looks at his wonderful boyfriend of four years. The sun was just coming in faintly through the curtains that thankfully filter it out. His eyes were looking at Harry and his hair was everywhere and all over the place. He looked absolutely breathtaking and Harry was glad to call him his.

 _“Oh right. Some magazine. I guess I’ll be back in a few hours. Meet you for lunch during your break between classes?”_ Harry signs.

Louis smiles brightly at him and Harry thinks it may give the sun a run for its money.

_“Yeah. That’d be great.”_

They slowly clamber out of the plush king sized bed and get ready for their respective days; saving time by getting in the shower together. (Although it wasn’t to save time. It was just cause they wanted some intimacy before the day ahead.)

After Harry’s game where he got scouted to try out, he went to the tryouts for the team and actually got put on it. So he has been playing professional football for a year and a half now. Louis finished getting his bachelor’s degree but is now in school for his master’s. He doesn’t quite know what he wants to do so he doesn’t have a major, but that’s alright.

Liam is also in school for his masters. But then he has to get his doctorate and then go to med school because he wants to be a doctor. So he’s extremely busy and they don’t get much time to see him. Zayn is getting his masters since it offers more opportunities and pay and when he’s done in two more years, he’ll look for a job teaching. (He took some extra classes so has more credits than Louis.) And Niall; he’s in culinary school cause he wanted to do something with food.

Harry descends the spiral staircase with Louis’ hand in his and pecks him on the lips when they’re on the front step of their house. _Not flat._

 _“See you for lunch.”_ Louis tells him.

Harry texts him “Love you.” Louis doesn’t look back, but he is grinning as he responds “Love you times infinity. Xx.”

As soon as Louis’ car is out of the driveway, Harry drives to downtown. The thing was, Harry didn’t have an interview with anyone or any magazine today. He actually needed a cover for where he was about to go.

When the man pulls up to the jeweler’s, he parks and steps out of the car with his aviators on and hood pulled up. He didn’t want to risk being seen and blowing his cover. A little silver bell jingles when Harry opens the door and the sales clerk looks away from her current customer. He pulls his hood down but keeps the sunglasses perched on his nose.

“Hi. How may I help you today?” She asks when he approaches the glass counter.

“I’m looking for an engagement ring?” He asks.

“Oh sure! Do you have anything specific in mind? What you want it to look like?” She questions.

“Silver and something with a diamond in it. Not to feminine though because it’s for a guy.” He informs her.

She looks surprised for a second but then smiles. “Alright then. Right this way!”

The redheaded woman leads Harry to a glass case full of silver rings with diamonds that look like they would break your finger if you put the ring on your finger with how many carats they were, to ones that were very simplistic. Harry spots one on the second to last pristine white shelf that was perfect.

“I want that one on that shelf; far left, fourth row.” Harry tells her.

She uses her key to unlock the case, pulls out the slide out shelf, and picks up the ring and hands it to Harry. It was a small silver band with one small row of tiny diamonds. Harry loved it and hoped Louis did too.

“I’ll take this one.” She nods and proceeds to go to the register to ring him up and put the ring in a velvet blue box.

“Have a nice day!” She says lastly with a smile.

Harry says you too, pulls up his hood once more, and leaves the store with the heavy weight of the ring in his pocket. It wasn’t heavy it’s self; it was the knowledge of it being there and knowing what he was going to do was what made it feel heavy.

He still has an hour to kill before he meets Louis for lunch and he’s on his break between classes, so he grabs a Frappuccino from a Starbucks around the corner and drives to the school that he used to attend for uni that Louis goes to.

By the time he parks in the parking lot, there’s five minutes before class gets out so he steps out of the car and sits on the trunk of his car kicking his feet back and forth. Students begin to file out of the red brick building and finally Harry spots Louis with his backpack on his shoulder and smiles.

Louis sends one back when he sees him and gives him a hug.

 _“Where are we going for lunch?”_ Louis asks Harry when they’re in the car and on their way.

 _“I was thinking sushi? I’m in the mood for that.”_ Harry responds when they’re at a stop light.

Louis signs out a simple _“K.”_

When they get inside the restaurant, the pair are seated immediately and place their orders. When the food gets there, they begin regular pleasant conversation.

 _“So Louis, I have something I need to ask you.”_ Harry tells Louis.

_“Sure go ahead.”_

_“Louis Tomlinson, I remember the first time I met you. It wasn’t a great impression, but I didn’t really know or understand you back then. But now after spending four years of my life with you, I feel like I know you just as well as your mum or the boys. You are the most perfect person I have ever met and I love you. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you feel the same. Will you marry me?”_ Harry gets down on his knee in front of Louis, pulls out the velvet blue box from his pocket and flips the lid on it, revealing the ring inside.

Louis’ expression is surprised and his mouth falls into a small “o” shape and his eyebrows are knitted together. He covers it with his hand and looks down at Harry and nods.

 _“Fuck.”_ He signs out. “Yes.” He stammers.

“Yes.” Harry smiles and takes Louis’ left hand in his and slips the ring on his ring finger.

Louis looks at him with teary eyes and pulls Harry in for a heady kiss.

 _“Fuck. I love you. So much.”_ Louis signs.

 _“I love you too. I’m glad you chose to marry me.”_ Harry tells him.

 _“I’m glad you asked. Now let’s go home. We need to celebrate.”_ Louis gleams and Harry knows he made the right decision to propose because spending the rest of his life with Louis is not a bad idea at all.


End file.
